Big Chill
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. Appearance Ben as Big Chill Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Heroes United, he had a paler color scheme. The patches on his body were not symmetrical. He also had five fingers instead of four and they were less pointed. In Omniverse, Big Chill has a much more muscular build and is more hunched over, also now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a green belt on his waist with a white stripe where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extend over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a larger hood and the robe goes down to his ankles instead on his knees. 15 year old Big Chill in Omniverse looks exactly the same, but he lacks the belt and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Albedo as Negative Big Chill In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Negative Big Chill looked just like Big Chill, but in Ultimate Alien, he had red eyes. In Omniverse, Negative Big Chill looks just like Big Chill in Omniverse, but has a paler color scheme, a red belt, and red eyes. BigChill Alien Swarm Movie.PNG|Big Chill in Alien Swarm Big Chill GR HU.png|Big Chill in Heroes United Big Chill 15 OV.png|Big Chill in an Omniverse flashback TUH (402).png|Albedo as Negative Big Chill in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Bigchill freeze.png|Freezing Breath Big chill see through.png|Intangibility AaB (422).png|Cryokinesis SH (224).png|Ice Beam Emission (Ice Generation) SD (166).png|Flight Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His breath can also be as strong as wind, enough to push the moving Rust Bucket off a cliff, as seen in Kevin's Big Score. As seen in Singlehanded, he can also generate ice generating beams from his hands which he can manipulate. In Above and Beyond, he was able to cause ice constructs he can manipulate to form on the ground by touching it. In Birds of a Feather, he froze a large gate by touching it, allowing Simian to easily kick it down. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Big Chill was capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. In Cosmic Destruction, he can attack with an "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Big Chill could become Invisible in Kevin's Big Score, but this was later confirmed by the writers to be an error. Big Chill has enhanced strength: in Save the Last Dance, when Big Chill was on a metal-eating spree, he effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill was capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, and drinking molten steel. Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Big Chill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. The only inanimate objects that have been able to touch intangible Big Chill are the Rust Bucket's netting, Vilgax's glove, the Plumber Headquarters' prison cell's door and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. Big Chill has shown a weakness against electricity as it can hit him while he is intangible. Instances include when he was hit by Brainstorm's electrical attack, when Ben used it against Albedo in Good Copy, Bad Copy. As well as Vilgax shocking an intangible Big Chill with the Shield of Ziegel in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Big Chill first appeared in Kevin's Big Score. Big Chill chased Kevin in the Rust Bucket. Later, Big Chill destroyed Vulkanus' armor. *In Max Out, Big Chill battled some DNAliens. *In Plumbers' Helpers, Big Chill saved a man from fire. *In Alone Together, Big Chill tried to help Reinrassic III cool down and defeated a Dravek. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Big Chill chased Gwen and Kevin. *In Save the Last Dance, Big Chill was taken over by his reproduction instincts and had 14 Necrofriggian babies. *In Voided, Big Chill defeated D'Void. *In Birds of a Feather, Big Chill made an appearance. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Big Chill was defeated by Vilgax. *In Inferno, Big Chill captured Moldywarp. *In Fool's Gold, Big Chill battled primal Decka . *In Singlehanded, Big Chill, with only one hand was in the Null Void. *In Trade-Off, Big Chill and Gwen battled the Forever Knights. *In Above and Beyond, Big Chill defeated Alan. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Big Chill battled Kraab. *In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Big Chill battled the Nanochips. ;Albedo *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Big Chill battled some Forever Knights. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Duped, Big Chill was used by one of the three Bens to battle Urian. *In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Big Chill battled Pickaxe Aliens before going ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Video Games, Big Chill tried to defeat the Stalker but failed. *In Escape from Aggregor, Big Chill battled Galapagus before going ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Too Hot to Handle, Big Chill battled P'andor. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Big Chill goes Ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Map of Infinity, Big Chill battled some Albino Necrofriggians. *In Deep, Big Chill chased Ultimate Aggregor before going ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Big Chill battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Big Chill tried to keep Viktor frozen and went ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Big Chill battled Dr. Animo and his mutant frog. *In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Big Chill searched through an alien prison in Area 51. *In Greetings from Techadon, Big Chill failed to get into a Techadon ship. *In The Flame Keepers' Circle, Big Chill tried to save Julie and went ultimate. Big Chill appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Big Chill battled Ma Vreedle. *In The Eggman Cometh, Big Chill froze the mutated reptiles. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Negative Big Chill froze Ben, but he broke out. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Big Chill appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. ;Ben *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United three times. Firstly, Big Chill escaped Providence HG. Later, he caught a flying Rex, then flew onto a skyscraper to look over Alpha. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Big Chill saved Rook from Khyber's Ship. *In Malefactor, Big Chill battled Hypnotick. *In Ben Again, Big Chill was used by 11 year old Ben in 16 years old Ben's body to find coordinates. *In Special Delivery, In a flashback, fifteen year old Big Chill froze a DNAlien, accidentally freezing Mr. Baumann's car at the same time. *In Showdown: Part 1, Ben turned into Big Chill to escape Terroranchula's web and freeze Zed, but was hypnotized by Hypnotick three times. *In Tummy Trouble, Big Chill battled some Incurseans. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Big Chill froze Milleous. *In The Ultimate Heist. Big Chill tried to get out of a Plumber prison but failed. Later, he escaped from Blukic and Driba. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Big Chill was used to freeze the Zombie Clowns in their place. *In Let's Do the Time War Again, Big Chill froze Exo-Skull and Subdora. *In A New Dawn, Big Chill appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist, Negative Big Chill battled Inspector 13. Appearances |-|Alien Force= ;Ben *''Kevin's Big Score'' (x2; first appearance) *''Max Out'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Alone Together'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Save the Last Dance'' (x3; second time selected alien was Jetray) *''Voided'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Singlehanded'' *''Trade-Off'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Above and Beyond'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' (selected alien was Spidermonkey) ;Albedo *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' (x2) |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Video Games'' *''Escape from Aggregor'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' (goes ultimate) *''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' (x2; goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Mother of All Vreedles'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' ;Dream *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' |-|Specials= ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (x3, cameo) |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Malefactor'' *''Ben Again'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''Tummy Trouble'' (x2; first time intended alien was Jetray) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' (x2) *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' (cameo) *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;15 year old Ben *''Special Delivery'' ;Albedo *''The Ultimate Heist'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *The New Order *Double Trouble *Lazy Day *The Past Is the Key to the Future *Collectible Heroes *Ben 10 on Ice *Breaking News *Beauty and the Ben *Give & Get *Jail Break ;Chapter Books *Ben's Knightmare *The Dark of Knight ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 1, Issue 4) ;Others *Doom Dimension |-|Online Games= *Alien Attack *Game Creator *Omniverse Collection *TKO *Toon Creator *Ultimate Warrior Video Games BigChillVA.png|In Vilgax Attacks Big chil in the rise of hexl.jpg|Big chill in rise of hex Big chill in Cd.png|In Cosmic Destruction Ben-10-galactic-racing-big chill.jpg|In Galactic Racing Ov2,12.jpeg|Big Chill in Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Alien Force Big Chill is a playable alien in the game (Wii, PS2 and PSP only). Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Big Chill can be used for flight. His ice breath can be used to extinguish fire and freeze an object and enemies. His Ultimate form, Ultimate Big Chill is used in a boss battle. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Big Chill is a playable racer in this game on all platforms. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Big Chill is a playable alien in the game. Punch Time Explosion and XL Big Chill is one of 16 year old Ben's playable aliens. Naming and Translations Trivia *Big Chill's design resembles the altered and more famous interpretation of Mothman. *Big Chill's hologram in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien alternates between his robed form and un-robed form. *When asked if Big Chill is female, Dwayne McDuffie replied "Sort of". *Big Chill is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game TKO. His special moves are the Cold Rush and the Chill Out. His super move is the Ice Quake. His alternate color (when the players choose the same characters) is a darker blue/purple. *In the Cartoon Network game TKO, Big Chill is missing his wings, but Ultimate Big Chill has his. *Big Chill is the only alien in the opening of Alien Force with their alien hologram shown next to them. *Big Chill is the first alien to appear whose mouth does not move when he speaks. *Big Chill has many similarities from D.C. Nation's Blue Beetle. Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Live-action Aliens Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens